Soul of Babylon
by Roronoa20
Summary: This is the story about Emiya Shirou, a man who walked to the Path of Justice. Whose blade and soul will never be broken. He usurped the authorities of Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, but will he walk through the path of destruction like his counterpart? His legend filled with a brilliant gold is just starting (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**1st Reborn**

 **I don't own fate/stay night and campione!**

"Kuh-Ha" He laid on the rocky ground, trying to push himself up, A blood dripping down from his forehead ran across his face, mixed with a sweat all over his face.

His ember eyes locking at the figure standing in front of him, breathing heavily. The golden haired man glared at him with a hateful gaze.

"Huff-huff" He also heavily injured. The man cladded with a biker outfit trying to hold his ground with his tall legs.

The boy's vision was filled with a static, his head was smashed by an exhaustion, his legs were trembling, his arms were shaking, a cut wounds around his body was bleeding, a scarlet colored ran all over his body.

"Faker…It's your win, die with a satisfaction" His faced filled with a numerous emotions anger, hatred, and pride. He tried his best not to lash out to the boy in front of him, every words he said, was something that he didn't expected for himself to say.

He clenched his left hand, the only arm left for him.

Scarlet red eyes focusing at the fragile entity opposed to the king.

He tapped one of his treasury to activate, the majestic vault of all king was opened.

He placed his pride into this noble phantasms, but right now he had no confident left in his treasury anymore.

His fist was bleeding, a blood sipping passed through his finger.

His pride was violated by this boy.

He, Gilgamesh was stuck down by a plea.

Not even his only-friend could put him into this pitiful states like this.

No one could violate his kingship this much.

NO ONE!

But before he released one of his finest noble phantasms from his vault. The boy was gone without traced.

He let his anger cloud his judgment and lost track of the boy.

A punch touched his face.

" !" He could comprehend what happened right now, his body lost its balance, his vision suddenly shifted to the right.

His eyes reflected the boy threw his worn fist into his face.

The blood of the great king came out from his mouth and nose, as a servant he shouldn't feel even a slightest pain from this punch, his conscious went wild.

"Huff-Hah….I'm not done yet….No way in hell" A circuits pattern illuminating from his left arm.

"I won't let you survive, even if it cost my only life!" The boy yelled at him with his voice squeezed from a throat filled with blood, each time the boy talked, he coughing his blood out of his bloody mouth.

His circuits was crying his nerves was bruised by a pain of over taxing it. Emiya Shirou wasn't meant to use anymore of his spell even a simplest reinforcement was too high for the boy right now.

Handling Tohsaka's magical energy, his pathways was burned like crisp, a weak pipe couldn't handle a water that had a quantity around a dam.

'Crack'

His vision was cracked, a hole in his vision like his retina was torn off.

'But I can't back off' He resolved himself sucking his very own life force converted it into pure Od. Pumping the stream of magical energy into his broken limbs.

The golden king trying to get a hold, but no way he could let him did that.

He reached his left hand to the man opposite to him. Grabbing his collar he send his fist again into the well-structured faced, the blood flowing all over the air, radiant like a jewel on the sky.

"Argggggggggggggggg!" A pointless scream bursting from his shattered throat, numbing his pain to drive this body.

"Don't get full of yourself, MONGREL!" His enemy also scream, he couldn't let someone violated his pride more than this.

A strength of servant send him flying like a trash being swept away by a gust of wind. His mind whiten, his brain blazing with a crackle over is vision.

" !" He tried to say something. However, he lost some of his sense, he lost a part of his.

NO!

His cracked legs stomped on the ground, he still stood tall, his balance was a little bit tripped, but he didn't fall, if he fell he would die.

His fist was rock solid even if it was soaked wet by the blood gushing out from his wound.

A next punch from King of Heroes was flying at him, but this was too easy to evade 'That guy's blades were faster than this!' A wince of pain stabbing into his spine, but this was just a prick of needle for the boy who was numbed by enormous amount of adrenaline bursting all over his body to cope with pain.

"MOMGREL! A FIEND LIKE YOU SHOULD CRAWL ON THE FLOOR AND DIE!" His killing intend was send at me, if that was a real thing, my head would be split a half by now.

"Shut Up!"

"YOU DARE TAINTED MY PRIDE!"

A blow kept exchanging.

"I don't give a damm about you pride! All I care is that you'll kill a people whom I care"

10, 20, and 30 punches

"So that's why I'll finish you off and save everyone!"

A final punch send his face away with a blood exploding from his mouth.

A golden blooded of god.

Something he shouldn't have a right to gaze at it.

'VROOOOOOOOOM'

A hole from where the king's right hand use to be, an ominous feeling came up from his spine, every nerves of his were frozen by fear, he was paralyzed by a sudden chilled.

King of Heroes was sucked by the black hole, he didn't have enough time to resist, because the fatal blow dealt by the boy halt all of his mobility.

The sucking force was to strong, he almost tripped and being sucked like his enemy.

"NO! I won't disappear like this" A chain, a golden chain wrapping around his arm.

"I won't accept my lose like this. I don't care about cleaning this filthy world anymore" This chain was too tight for the broken boy to break free, his feet tried its best to hold on the ground.

"I accept you as my equal, so I won't back down like this, I won't lose like this!" His face filled with an unshakeable willpower.

"Stay right here until I get myself out!" His declared echoing in the faker's ears

"No way in hell I would let you live!" He yelled at the dying king.

"I'll cut my arm off if that's what I have to pay!" He touched his left-wrist warped by the golden chain of god.

'DON' A nameless noble phantasms stuck to his legs.

A split second he paid his attention to his wound was a grave mistake.

He lost his balance and sucked by the hole, he was now suck into the death door.

""SHIROU!"" Two figures were running, a red girl with black haired and blonde with a golden sword.

He tried to reach his hand to Saber's hand. She was trying to grab him, but the force was so strong, they couldn't grab each other on time.

At that moment, the world stopped moving, his surrounding was slowed down; He couldn't feel an invisible hand dragging his body anymore. But he couldn't move his body either.

'This maybe a miracle for me to have time to say this….'

"Thank you Saber, Tohsaka" A smile on his face, a miracle seconds allowed him to say goodbye to his most precious people in his life.

In a slow motion their face became widen, even a glimpse of it, he could see their eyes started to get teary.

"I'm so sorry" His vision filled with the abyss, all world is evil was consuming his vision slowly

He stood on the pool of mud, not a malicious one. But rather an empty one, he slowly opening his eyes.

A figures stood.

"…"

"…"

They didn't say anything to each other, only stared with a sharp gaze.

A man with one arm and broken boy who brittle and weak.

"Mongrel, I ask your name" His voice's calm and composed, his face showed no sign of anger like before.

"….Emiya Shirou" He hesitated for a little bit. However, he finally told his name to King of Heroes, the golden servant closed his eyes as if he received the information given to him.

"You did well, I would never expected someone to harm my majestic self to this point"

"How did you manage that feat?" He asked the faker whom standing in front of him.

Gilgamesh couldn't understand why the boy was so desperate to beat him even if that was an impossible for a mere human. The boy had nothing compared to his.

This eyes would never lied to him, the boy had no potential to be a magus, or learning even a simplest form of magecraft, so how did he strive to this far.

This era was too weak, but how could human from this sicken era capable enough to defy him.

'Such an interesting guy' The prideful king now no longer ed at the boy as a plebian, but his equal.

"Both you and me have just a drop of magical energy left"

"Yes"

The boy with a blood dripping down from all over his body answered him with a monotone voice.

He had only magical energy left to open a single gate.

The boy had only magical energy left for recreating his sword only once before his reserve completely dried.

They had no need to communicate with each other anymore.

"Trace On" A pair of sword was imprinting itself into his brain, an information flowing from his inner world to the real world through projection.

'Crack' His circuits was only 12 left; more than a half was broken after he did his suicide deeds by reinforcing his body with a burned circuits, circulating magical energy far more than what he capable was a reckless act with high penalty.

A part of his memory was sacrificed.

His brain was damaged.

His soul was cracked.

But he felt peace as if he already done everything he wanted to.

The image became clearer each seconds passed.

His replica's quality was up to his imagination and belief, the image was formed and every ingredients needed was provided by his inner world.

…I am the bone of my sword.

A chant to invoke his reality marble was jumped into his whiten mind.

Chink

He felt that something pricked around his wound. He gazed at his should withe an empty eyes, his hearing was robbed by the destruction of his circuits, a sense of color in his eyes was gone too, so right now the red blood of his was nothing more than a water with grayish color.

Crack

Each time his circuits broke much senses of his were stolen, a part of his soul was shredded to make this swords.

Closing his eyes to steel himself, his body was no longer human anymore, but a robot that following an order. Emiya Shirou was small and damaged compared to Gilgamesh who had his long sword with a golden aura wrapping around it.

A Chinese swords completely brought forth to physical realm. His magic circuits completely demolished as soon as the process finished.

This would be one last clash before he died.

"Come" The golden man readied his stance, a fogged memory recalled a fragment of his memory, this was the first time he'd seen King of Heroes in fighting stance.

" " He lost his ability to speak, so he didn't answer the words passed on him, all he could do was staring at the man in front of him.

Tightening his grip, Kanshou and Byakuya was fired up by a faint blue flame with an electrical current.

The projected swords was overheated by a blazing magical energy. The swords was overload with his whole life force, his circuits was destroyed, but the prana was compressed into this small swords.

"I granted you my thanks Emiya Shirou for making me remember what I forgot, a joy of being pushed to the edge, a pleasure of being able to fight a formidable foe. I was bored, too bored for this filthy world"

"Come at me, are you going to steal everything form me? Or being cut down and die"

"Let's go! Emiya Shirou"

The boy reacted.

His body was flying, his legs sent him with a speed surpassed realm of human.

Crack, Split

His bone started to split, his muscle fiber was tearing.

" !" Unable to perceive the voice, but he definitely roaring a battle cry.

A wide smile on Gilgamesh's face.

Their sword clashed violently.

Byakuya was gone, but Gilgamesh unnamed noble phantasms was also destroyed by his blade.

His conscious was cut, but what he could feel was kanshou drove into the servant's heart.

His conscious was fading like a cloth being bleached away.

'I guess this is the end, huh?' The last word of his was so small and no one could hear this.

The broken doll was submerged into the pool of mud. Emiya Shirou was still alive, but it arguably that if this could be counted as 'alive' His container intact, but his soul was demolished along with his magic circuits.

The king body collapsed his legs weren't be able to handle this anymore, the boy may not be able to oppose him anymore, but he was about to die. Servant maybe strong, but to have a noble phantasms pierced directly into his heart was a lethal blow.

His hand was melting and became one with the mud.

Accepting his fate, and closing his scarlet eyes.

"I've a lot of fun anyway" He prepared to die without remorse, just closing his eyes and let the mud digest his body.

"Yo" A soft and small hand touched his cheek, such a nostalgic feeling.

"This voice, Is it really you?" His shaken voice was trembling.

His eyes became teary, and his mouth was trembling.

A pain from having sword stuck in his heart was gone like it was a lie, his brain registered a person looking at him warmly.

A green haired, and girlish face, it belonged to the most important person in his life.

"Yes, My friend" The boy answered him cheerfully.

His face filled with smile, such an ironic thing for them, He saw his friend dying, but this time he was the one whom dying.

"Why are you here?"

"Do you know where we are? The grail's meant for this, and only this, it's to reach the Akashic record, and that's why I was able to meet you"

So the hole appeared before them wasn't what the tainted grail will to survive, but the door to reach every magi goal.

"I see, so we're at Throne of Heroes" He let a small sigh.

His eyes locked at his friend, he thought something that was absolutely absurd, and the boy would be dead more than alive. But this was the only thing he could come up with.

"My friend, I know that this would ruin our great reunion, but I have a request" His face contained a sight pain to ask his friend for this, but he didn't want the boy to die like this.

The boy proved himself to be worthy, and his deed shouldn't be forgotten, but rewarded with the greatest prize for strike down the king of all humans.

"What is your request my king?" His soft smile on his face made Gilgamesh hesitated even more.

"….Would you sacrifice your body to this boy"

"I've no reason to refuse your request Gilgamesh" He's patting his hair lightly before smile with a sad smile.

"I won't let you go alone my friend"

His friend seemed to react with his word with surprise.

"Then….Are you going to kill yourself?"

"I would die anyway, so as a parting gift to this boy. I'll sacrifice everything equal to the boy who risked every of his" A majestic smile filled, this wasn't a smile belonged to a dying person, but Gilgamesh had no fear in death.

The broken body of his foe was breaking down from inside out, a soul contained that 'wicked world' had a crack, now the infinite sword was piercing the boy's body from inside.

He would become a sword.

'Such an ironic joke….The boy who proclaimed himself as a blacksmith who has created over a thousand blade now being consumed with a thousand of his own creations.' The king didn't say anything to his friend. However, the green haired boy in white robe slowly walked to the collapsed body.

"He's a fine man, I would like to fight him someday" The green haired boy putting his hand on the back of the boy's head, stroking his auburn haired with care like father and son.

"I'll start the resurrection process, but this would require you aide to finish the job, My friend. Are you sure about this? It would be kinder to let the boy dies, rather than having this body that he's going to have" Concern for the fallen boy about his fate after this, but for Gilgamesh, he didn't care about such a thing, the boy defeated him, and he deserved a second chance.

"He'll manage it. This boy's stronger than you think, if he was a weakling then he shouldn't defeat me at the first place." The king still had the confident smile on his face while staring at the boy half-submerged into the mud.

"….I see" His girlish hand with a white skin, as if it wasn't belonged to human realm, an unparallelled beauty, slowly touch the faker's back while a circuits illuminating on his back.

"It seems like this boy was destroyed, I could sacrifice my body to recreate a new one, but I can't reform his shattered soul"

"That would do. I'll handle in recreating his soul, so you just concentrate into forging a new body for the boy"

"To forge him a new body that's mean he would lost all of his humanity, he would be something that couldn't be called human as he should be" A calm tone from his friend trying to persuade him to have a mercy for the dying kid.

"He isn't human, but a sword, My friend" The boy who never called himself a human, but a sword existed to protect whom he cherished, and that's what Gilgamesh admired about the boy.

"Just think as you're forging the greatest sword of all"

"You never cease to amaze me, Gil"

"Yeah, I guess after we finished this. Why don't we have a toast?" His invitation to the oldest friend, he knew after this they would lost a physical body, but at the throne of heroes they could enjoy their leisure for an eternality.

His greenish haired was shine as if it was an emerald reflecting a sunshine, above his chest was an infant body with a slightly auburn haired. His slender arms reached to the body floating above the boy, hugging him like mother hugged their kids.

He sight "This is my greatest creation, but for me who was created by god to give birth to a new life is something rather unexpected" His smile was so beautiful, his pink lips almost on par with King of knight's lips that he was charmed.

"I used up all of my clay to create the vessel suitable for you to move his soul" His voice seemed to be little bit faint, reflection after his diminishing life force was being converted to the empty shell.

The king had his hand touch on the boy back where the heart's located 'I never think of this even in my dream, for me to do something like this' let out a small sigh, the king activate his magic, a great 'magic' This maybe a secret he never told anyone, but he was also suitable for caster class. During, his age, all the people in his kingdom was able to reach the root, and achieving true magic, so that would be a piece of cake for him to manipulate a soul of a living being by using magic.

Without chanting or anything, he pulled out a small ball of light from the boy, the light was broken and had a cracks all over it, without any doubt that was the boy's soul.

Staring at the floating soul "Such a small….But it's so bright" The smallest of this boy was so bright, he never thought that human at this Era to have this shinning soul.

He took out a soul of his, compared to the boy, his soul was far bigger, and brighter, but the small and fragile yet having something he couldn't understand, he slowly closed his eyes and smile like a boy, slowly empty the content of his and let the boy's soul to take a residence in his only soul.

His feeling was slowly drifted away, but before it was completely gone, his head could feel a soft feeling form the back of his head.

"Have a sweet dream, Gil"

"You to, Enkidu" His last words was so light, the great king who fulfilled everything in his life passing away without anything to look back.

"Well, let's finished what we started" His small finger gently touched the star of light floating above him, as if the star followed his order, it's size of astronaut was divide, and now what left was a sphere of a blazing blue flame, not It's original golden aura.

"The merging was complete, huh? I'll give you my blessing too" He kissed the sphere floating, before fusing it into the enfant in his arm.

"May the fate guide you, Emiya Shirou, now, you're reborn as a new, you may come back, or lead your life in that world. It's your choice" A light wrapping around the baby, and then the light consumed the world.

 **Author's message**

Hello, this is a rewrite version of 'Soul of Babylon' So I'm sorry for my grammar error (I really need a beta) I hope this won't piss you of that much, though.

Why there's no Pandora

Answer. Shirou isn't in the campione!verse yet. But to let him have a power enough to survive and become Campione later on, this is the greatest idea came up into my mind.

He's now an infant, are you intend to leave nasuverse aside?

Answer. Nope. He would return, and the time in nasuverse's going to be slower than Campione!verse

Will Shirou has a harem?

Answer. I would prefer him to end up with Saber and Rin, but that would be decided in the future.

Servant status

Emiya Shirou

Strength C

Endurance C

Agility C

Mana A+++ (Gil+Enkidu)

Luck D (Little bit luckier than Archer)

Noble phantasms ?

Class skill:

Independent Action EX (He's still alive)

Magic resistance D

Personal skill:

Clairvoyance C

Eyes of mind(False) C

Unique Origin: Real (This what he gets from Gilgamesh, this origin would allow Shirou to trace anything out of his inner world to be a real thing, and Gaia can't crush it)

Unique Origin: Weapons (This origin was originally 'Sword' But It was altered by Gilgamesh and Enkidu influence, so he don't have limit on his tracing anymore as long as it is a weapon, he can trace it without any hardships)

Transfiguration: He can ranks up in of his parameter to A+ by decreases others to E

Magecraft C-

Noble phantasms:

Unlimited Blade Works ? E~A+++ (It's now capable of tracing a perfect copy, so rank up) (Locked due to the change in his inner world)


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Adopted**

 **I don't own fate/stay night and Campione**

—

A sword piecing through his skin, He couldn't understand what happened to him. Why he was skewered with a thousands of his own creation, a thousand of noble phantasms piecing underneath his skin, HIs sanity would be consumed by an immense pain.

Durandal

Caladbolg

Gram

Caliburn

Hrunting

Rule breaker

Excalibur

And the last two swords he cherished 'Kanshou and Byakuya' Every of them were trying to destroy Emiya Shirou's body, something crack between the boundary of his soul and physical body, normally he could maintain and separate them seamlessly, but this was different, a thin sheet of paper that blocked two separate entities from contacting with each other.

' ' Something eroded, a hill of sword being swept away by a golden light.

His mind somehow sparked and then he regained his conscious.

" " He's trying to say something, he's trying to move his body. However it didn't move, it couldn't move like his body was nothing but a broken doll, his face was submerged to the mud, it wasn't a burning hot like the one outside, but rather a freezing cold that trying to freeze his body.

He couldn't even move his finger for a millimeter, submerging partly into a torrent of mana intense enough to form into a physical form was more than disgusting.

Now, he tried to activate his circuits, but what he could sense was a completely despair, because his nerves was torn, and his circuits shattered like a piece of glass. Even more than that His circuits was cut and then reconnect so rough that his body somehow his nerves went haywire and crashed.

A molten alloy pouring into every part of his body, his poorly connected pipe was filled with a foreign substance, and that was an immense pain, on top of that he couldn't scream.

"…."

"…."

He heard something, but all of his hearing had gone shit, and his eyes also covered by mud, a hand touching his back, then something pulling him from inside, to compare this feeling, it was like having your teeth out without using any anesthetic one by one.

"%$&*^$((&$($^$##%^&(" His mind went wild, his brain eroded, and on that day Emiya Shirou was truly death.

—

The light was so bright, he needed to use his hand to cover his eyes from being blind by the light equal to being exposed directly to the sun.

"Eh? How can I be here?" The faker lost a part of his memory from brain damaged, because his soul had been pulled out from his body, a pain so strong enough to altered one's mind from remembered about it, he didn't understand what's really going on right now, all he could remember was that he prepared to finished Gilgamesh off, he touched his shoulder, then noticed other fact, now he was naked, without anything covered his body, but it seemed normal for him, looking at his shoulder, the crest had gone, a dolphin like magic crest was gone as if it wasn't here at the first place.

"…..What the hell is happening?" He scratching the back of his head, while looking around the place where he stood, a second later all he could see was emptiness, this space was nothing, he felt quite a little bit off about this place.

He had no recollection why he was here, or what he got himself into other than having a suicide match between the strongest heroic spirit.

Yet, It would be boring if he stood while do nothing, so he started to walk 'There might be something for me' He was trying to look around finding something that might be able to explain what's this place.

He often had a dream about his reality marble, but this time was so different. This place wasn't his. Although he felt that, his mind was kinda felt at home in this world. And that's the weirdest part.

"That's a little bit creep….I don't really know what's going on, but I hope it will end soon" To be dumped in a pretty alienate dimension without any cloth, maybe the one who took him here was a pervert? This place wasn't cold or hot, but he tugged himself with his arms most likely to protect himself from this unease feeling.

"Relax, relax, there's no one trying to attack me right?" This blazing gold dimension had nothing presented other than him. However he would prefer to look around and searching for a potential thread.

Rubbing his face to relieve his stress "Awwww man, I guess I have to be little bit more relax, -cause I'm going to be crazy like this" Shaking his head violently to drive out his stress and uneasiness 'There should be…Ah! I think that would do' His brain now came up with something.

He had a spell that would help him expanded his field of vision 'Structural Graph' Was the name of that spell.

"Trace On" He slowly activating his circuits to use his spell, but his effort was crushed violently.

He couldn't feel his circuits.

A hollow feeling, from a place where his circuits normally existed.

A sharping pain forcing him to crouch.

"Kuh—hh" Something invading his body, he didn't know what, but it's coming inside his body.

The golden stardust was spinning around him as if it was trying to consume, the faker had no way to repel or survive, he had no counter measure for this kind of thing.

He would die if this going on.

No, He would disappear in the flood of light.

He would be buried under something that so heavy, and gone without knowing whom he was again.

"Argggg-gg" He tried to force it out from his body, a foreign substance invading his body, like a solider gathering all their elite to invade a small village, the vessel of his couldn't accept this much power, even Tohsaka's almost burned his circuits out, but this was so different, the quality and quantity was on the another level.

He tried his best to create a barrier, but yet a fragile sheet of paper couldn't stop a flood of magical energy, something intense, too intense for human.

A god, that's what popped up in his consumed mind.

A faker liked him shouldn't be received something like this.

HIs circuits was increased in size, he couldn't see, but he could feel. His soul was a balloon that got to much water, and now it was on verge of exploding.

Popping as a firework, that's the future awaited him, if he didn't do anything soon.

'What am…I supposed to do!' His mind was overwhelmed and eroded.

"Don't fucking kidding with me!" He forced his trebling legs to stand up, while having an invisible rock on his back, something tried to press him down, tried to crush him.

"If this is some kind of imaginary world! Then I'll rewrite it with my own!" Yes, other than an overwhelming presence of this world, this land had something in common with his very own inner world, it was something that didn't exist outside on the physical realm, but rather a spiritual realm.

He pointed his hand to the front.

Closing his left eyes.

Trying to activate 27 of his circuits.

.Utilizing.

invader.

circuits

"I am the bone of my sword" Gritting his teeth to fight the immense weight all over his body.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood" Trying not to disappear was his first priority before, but this should be fine to leave as a second priority for now.

"I have created over a thousand blades" Starting to materialize the reality marble.

"Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain" Focusing at one point, this would be the anchor for Emiya Shirou.

"Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival" Prepare the overwriting process.

"I have no regrets. This is the only path" Succeed in securing the identity, Emiya Shirou wouldn't disappear.

"My whole life was unlimited blade works!" At that moment the blue flame filled his vision, all the weight putted on him was blown away like nothing, the invader in his soul had been banished out of his circuits.

A second later Emiya Shirou soul was completely transfer to a new body created by two greatest being on earth.

—

"I think you did great, Emiya Shirou" The boy with a long green haired, giving his praise to an infant boy in his right arm, while his left hand had a small sphere of light floating around, it had a brilliant gold color before, but now it had a blazing flame with aqua blue instead.

"To think that you overwrite the soul of great king by your sheer will power, that's such an astonished feat" His feminine face had a gentle smile to the blazing orb on his slender hand.

"I pray for you, but before your depart, I hope you won't be sent in a weird place" The Akashic record of this world registered 'Emiya Shirou' As a death person, so if they were to send him back, the counter force would try their best to destroy the boy, so it would be safer for this newborn baby to escape and had his time to master his power as a king.

It was a shame that he couldn't inherit a part of Gilgamesh's power only a characteristic of the great king would be passed on, but most of the boy's power was his due to he was the one who forged this body.

"Maybe this was a feeling of being a parent, I guess?" At first he didn't care much about the boy, but after he held this baby, somehow he really want the boy to survive no matter what 'Such a strange feeling, maybe this's how Shamhat felt when we first met' Recalled his wife's face, she was the one who taught him how to be a human.

He stroked the boy for one last time.

He accelerated the boy growth for a little bit, so that it would be easier for him to survive.

"I pray for you….my child, born form darkness, but I hope at the end you would be gazed by a brilliant light and lead your life happily"

He let the growing baby floating from his arm, the sphere of light levitated higher, and higher till this place was left in dark again.

The figure stood, crumbled and disappeared into oblivion.

—

Today, wasn't a very great day for him, This morning his daughter was born, it would be a great joy for him and his wife. However, after the doctor who specialized in a very particular area told him that his daughter had a very serious condition, he and his wife almost stumble to the ground at the hospital.

And now his organization gave him an order to annihilate some weird 'cult' that held a thousand of sacrifices for some 'abomination' he pull up his robe to protect his head from the rain, it kept continuing since the morning as if something bad was going to happen.

"Commander, we found their hideout please prepare for the raid in 5 minutes" A magic circle appeared near his ear, sending him a message to prepare himself for raiding this shitty cult, some would prefer to call this a big organization formed since 17-century, but he would preferred to think this organization as a cult, because this organization had a lot of people under it controlled. However, it wasn't good in using a human resources at all, so the gigantic size of organization was diminished with a pretty fast-rate during the year of annihilation

The knight raid formed by alliance between 3 great organization sworn to erase this cult from the page of history 'Bronze black cross' 'Copper black cross' and 'witenagemot' And he was one of the commander along with Paolo Blandelli and Elexis Kranjcar.

"Man, today isn't my day after all" He had a daughter of his who had been destined to be a great mage, but crippled by her own power, and now he couldn't be by his wife's side, or nursing his child. So he'd decided to let all of his frustration to this cult.

"Commander, our troops are ready to ambush"

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible" It would be a little bit off for a commander like him to be away from his subordinates, but it couldn't be help, his magical energy was too strong and too easy to detected, so he needed to be away, so that the enemy couldn't notice his presence and prepared a counter measure.

Applying a spell called 'Sandal of Hermes' He favored this spell other than other one, because combine with his huge reserve, he could call this a limited flight, a normal mage using this spell would be able to move 10 meters for an instance, but he could have move for 100 meters in a blink of an eyes.

While flying with a speed faster than every human on earth, second only to 'King' and 'God'

A long time ago, he was told that he would have 2 kids, but his lovely wife only gave him an only child, so where was the other one? Normally, he would let this slid of his head easily, but the one who bestowed this prophecy to him was the greatest oracle of all human, so this always bugging him since his daughter was delivered form her mother's womb.

He brushed off a useless thoughts before send himself flying to his destination.

—

He didn't expected anything from this cult anyway, but this was way to gross, It seemed like the cult somehow foresaw the raid, and decided that they couldn't win, so they committed suicide for quite a while.

Deep inside dungeon, 20 meters below the surface was hell on earth, there's no sign of life left, the smell was so strong to the point of him had to used a magic to numbed his sense, the red brick was covered by a black layer of dried blood, and on the celling there's some member who's hung themselves, so there's a human wasted splattered all over the ground.

A novice knights who's selected for this task, some couldn't take it well, one scream out of fear, or wet themselves. It couldn't be help, but he needed to rescue the human sacrifices that got kidnapped.

He hadn't hesitate to walk passed through the deaths in front of him, but rather pity to all the corpses laid on the ground or hung down from the celling.

He ordered his subordinates who hadn't shaken by the image in from of them to deal with the corpses.

Form door to door, all he could see was death, some women corpses had a trace of rape, or torture before killed, he now clicking his tongue, because he couldn't find any survivor at all, and that's almost made him think that this mission was a failure, the cult had been annihilate, that's the main priority, but for him saving those who got kidnapped was the most important for him.

Bitting his lips out of frustration, he didn't wanted to see this anymore, but he needed to search all the room looking for one survivor, it there's a survivor, then that was enough for him.

'Come on, come on'

And now he was standing in front of the last door, this door was different, it was so thick, and made out of steel, with a little bit of rust covered on it, it gave him a pretty unease feeling.

"…James, Prepare your sword" He talked to the subordinate behind his back before opened the door to be alerted in case if something happened.

'Creak' The door was slowly ope—

"FOR OUR FARTHER!" An insane scream, for an instance he drew his sword almost immediately.

"Shit!" A black shadow was charging at him, but it wouldn't stand a chance against him, so the man was cut in a half by his beloved sword 'Black camellia' Well, He asked his wife to name this for him, so this would be his most favorite sword.

'I guess there's no survival, huh? Eh?' His eyes locked to the boy sat on the ground, the boy's eyes also locked at him, the boy was empty, his age was around five, he guessed. The boy was naked and had a blood on his face, his eyes was somehow floating around, maybe the cult drugged him?

His face showed an asian lineage, Japanese maybe? It was quite lucky for him to learn Japanese beforehand 'Well, thanks to my father then' Despite his wise look, he really protested in studying, and focused on swordsmanship, so his father whipped him, and dragged him back to the classroom.

"What's your name boy?" He asked in Japanese, with a prefect accent (Thanks to magic again.)

"…Shirou…Emiya Shirou" the boy answered him with a weak sound.

"I see….So that's it huh" He looked backed to the day when he got this prophecy 'O lord, You'll get a boy and girl at the same day while your hand soaked in blood bath.' He stared at the young boy in front of him, before he took of his robe, and gave it to the boy to cover the boy naked body.

"Good, Shirou from now on….You're my son" He slowly wiped the blood out of the boy's face with his hand.

"You are Shirou Goddodin, the oldest son of mine, Duke Julius Goddolin"

This is the starting point of the legend of the greatest king on earth

—

 **Soul of Babylon Prologue**

 **-End-**

 **Next. Interlude 00**


	3. Chapter 3

Interlude 00: Introduce

He felt something soft wrapping all over his body, each time he moved his head, he could sense a soft and elastic sensation as if he was hugged in a bosom of his own mother.

A sunlight shone across the room on the king size bed where he slept on.

Tingled a little bit on his eyes.

"Hrmm . . . mm" He tried to move his head from where the light came from. However the sunshine was so strong, it pierced through his eyelids, penetrating into his dream.

"Let me have 5 more minutes….." He now buried deep into a pillow almost twice size of his body right now. Normally, he didn't do something like this, but this time was a special occasion, his body was dead tired like his muscle had been stuck by a hundred of needles, he couldn't remember anything happened to him, but right now the newly awoke faker would like to have more sleep.

Trying to pull up a blanket heavier than his futon, everything seemed so heavy, no it was his body that gave out, and a little weird fact he noticed. Why everything's so big for him right now? 'Wait? Shouldn't I prepare to fight Gilgamesh?' He slowly gather a piece of his memory while half-asleep.

"Eh…Gilgamesh?..." His eyes popping out "GILGAMESH!" His body forgot a burden placed on his very own limbs, a fatigue was gone from him completely, every cells of his were sparked by a sudden lightning.

The faker kicked off the heavy blanket over his body, using a small legs of his, and on top of that he didn't know what his body's condition right now, He stood on the bed while having his waking up hair and a drool on the left side of his lips.

He fixed his posture into basic fighting stance, that he absorbed from EMIYA.

His half-opened eyes was so heavy, and his vision was so vague.

"….. huh" He was speechless, after he calmed down just a little bit, and letting himself to use his eyes observing the surrounding. What he saw was, a room, a room bigger than Emiya household's living room, and he was standing on the bed, a gigantic bed with a gold-based color.

"Finally, you wake up, huh? How's your sleep? Was it good or bad?" The middle-aged man sat next to his bed. The man next to him had a pretty handsome face, a little bit trimmed bread, and his platinum-blond haired combed back, while having a gentle smile on his face looking at him.

"…Excuse me…Where am I?" The faker who still not noticed his drool on the left talking to the old man, who gave him a small chuckle as an answer.

"I guess…why don't we have a small talk? Before we go downstairs" His grayish-green eyes were focusing at the boy.

Uh…The faker dazed out just for a bit, then he quickly recovered himself and answered the man "…Yes"

(o)

 _(Flashback)_

 _He carried the boy, the unconscious boy in his sturdy arm, his face was so tired. What happened to him? How much he had been through? He was the sole survivor of the kidnapped. He grunt for a bit, cursing his weakness for not be able to come here sooner._

" _Duke, What should we do with the boy? Should we sent him to the orphan, erasing his memory, so that he won't have to remember about this"_

 _After, he heard his subordinate suggestion, he shuddered just a bit, that was the right question, the only one true question for the boy to survive and live his life as a normal boy._

 _The rain still going, such a cruel for him to make a decision under this kind of weather._

 _He looked at the sleeping boy in his arm, he was so pure for him, this boy at the age around five, he should be playing with his parents, siblings, and friends, but he now thinking about adopting this boy to their world._

"… _." He looked up to the jet-black sky, a night under stars was a stage for his lifetime decision, this was the hardest, and the cruelest for him, will he leaved the boy or training him to be his successor._

 _His wife had no chance in delivering anymore child for him, after Alice was born, her condition worsen, She couldn't afford to get pregnant anymore._

 _His family line would be ended in his generation, usually, almost every noble would adopt an orphan with a great magic potential to be their heir. However his case was so different, this boy may had no any aspect of magic, nor superior blood that would allowed his offspring to utilize a great magic potential. He just met this boy an hour ago, so he couldn't tell anything._

 _His hand grab the boy shoulder tightly, now, his mind had a huge conflict, should he take the boy? Or left him to the orphanage, let the boy to be free from his tragic life._

 _The cold rain hit his shoulder harshly as if it was pressuring him to give the answer._

 _A steam out of his mouth, vaporing to the jet-black sky ornamented with a stars._

 _His feet on the green grass field, he lifted he head up._

 _Recollecting from what he'd said._

' _You are my son' His words echoing in his mind, his hood brushed off by a sudden gust of wind along with a breeze._

 _He raised the boy up high, an auburn haired tinged with gold on the tip._

 _The rain stopped, so suddenly, the moonlight casted on, his shadow illuminated woth a golden color for a second, he could see._

 _His resolve was steeled, around his trimmed-bread, a smile on his face._

" _James, I've decided to take this boy as my heir, the heir to my house, he would be my blood. I shall declare to you all my faithful comrades, this boy would be my son, he would be the greatest knight of our kingdom. He'll join a round table one day, along with ancient family!"_

 _He now facing his comrades, kneeled down to the rightful heir of his._

"" _YES MY LORD!""_

"Yes…" The faker was pretty reluctant to answer, his faced was confused by something 'I think the boy may still scared by his presence?' The old knight tried to fix his posture to be….relaxed….He really had no idea how to take care of this kind of thing, so it was so hard for him to make an easy-going face in this kind of situation.

"By the way….You are Emiya Shirou right?" He gave the small kid a forced smile 'Dammit, I should let my sweet lady to take care of this kind of thing!' His look might be serious, in truth, he was a carefree guy. If he didn't have to succeed his father position as Duke, he would be a magic knight, roaming all over the world, finding a great enemy to fight.

His lips was trembling from the forced smile and stress pressing on him. 'Dear. If you're going to handle this by yourself, you'll need to be a little bit more relax. Oh! And don't you dare wear that!' This was a conversation 2 hours before.

At first, He was going to wear a uniform, a formal one, not a business suit, so his wife stripped him, and dressed him a white shirt and black trousers.

Underneath of his face was a screaming 'Holy crap! Did I scare that kid?' No, no, no.

"Ummm...Before we talk, I think I have an important thing that I need to tell you."

"Actually, I'm a magician" He was doomed, when he was in a normal situation, he would be calmed and composed, but this was so stressed.

"!" The boy seemed to be surprised by a little bit.

That guy talked like Kiritsugu, after he heard that words from the wise-looking man words, the boy had an image overlapped in his mind, this was almost like the first day he met with his adopted father, he starred at the man sitting on the chair, he had a pretty hard to describe facial expression.

The well-crafted face had a mixed emotion between fear and…somewhat happy.

"Well, nice to miss you mister" His ears were ignoring the fact that his voice had so high pitch, only lock all of his sense to the man, whom he just met.

After, he heard my greetings, his nervous face was gone almost instantly.

"Um…This might be hard and blunt for you, but I want to ask you, I want to hear you answer. Emiya Shirou will you be my son? Training in knighthood and protecting people in the dark" His voice was shaking.

"Knight?" The boy never heard this terms before, the reasons why he didn't freak out, because of the man who talked the same way as Kiritsugu somehow made him forgot about the surroundings.

"Well, It's kinda training to be a mage and sword" The duke tried to explain to the boy standing on the bed; he really did try his best, because the terms he told the boy was the simplest way to describe his lifelong career.

"….." The boy dazed out for a bit, and then "I think I'll accept the offer then" He answer to the man in white with the same face he gave his father before. 'I would like to go back as soon as possible, but for me to be alone in the place I've no knowledge about, this was a very good deal for me'.

"That's great! Then prepare yourself, I'll wait outside, take your time and meet me when you're ready!" His cheerful voice was echoing all over the marble wall, the golden sunlight's reflecting on his platinum blond hair while he ran out through the door happily.

(o)

His finally got out from that room, He sigh a huge and long one, that maybe the longest ever in his life-times, he pressed his chest hard, so that his heart wouldn't explode from his chest, because talking to the boy wasn't an easy task as he thought it would have been.

"Dang, that's so stressful" He might declared that the boy's his son, but it would be a possibility that the boy may refused, so he needed to prepare himself a lot 'All credits are for my wife, If I didn't have her be my adviser, I would be doomed by now' He wiped of a drop of sweat on his forehead.

He now had a grind on his face 'How should I train the boy then, should I start with magic? Or Sword? I can't wait, because my daughter can't wield a sword, so this was so exciting.' Brimming with a vigor as if he went back to his old days…..He's not that old though.

But what so surprised for him, his wife had no protested on this. He almost wore and armor to go to their chamber while holding this boy in his arm.

Her angelic smile showed him a light of salvation immediately after He told his wife about the boy, her tears ran down from her emerald-eyes as if she was the boy himself, even if she's still weak, but she also wanted to hug the auburn-haired boy.

Would he be a good brother to Alice? A fantasize of them playing together was illustrated inside his brain, he did have a son and daughter at the same time, so this was a dream-like for him, because he would never expected himself to be a father when he was a child.

All he wanted in life was to be able to hold a sword and finding a fine foe to fight with, but now all he wanted was to let his children to have a happy life, he had no idea why he was so caring toward the boy whom he just met yesterday. However, he would forget about that soon, because he was all-giving guy after all.

He walked along the sunshine shone through a giant-sized window illuminate on the golden curtains.

"Maid! Prepare a feast tonight! My son would join us today!" He ordered the maids waiting for his command. "Yes. My lord" All the servants in this household were answered his command almost instantly after his words reached their ears.

(o)

"Such a weird guy" The tugged of the blanket on a part of his feet, while jumping down from the king-size bed, he noticed something, the most important fact, he forgot due to the atmosphere kept him from learning this. 'Wait? Something's off. Why everything's so big…..No, no, no. That can't be.' He slowly touched on his cheek, a soft feeling from his own face, the baby fat under his skin was so smooth and elastic. This traits shouldn't be on a teenager's face, it should be on a child at the age around 0-10, but Emiya Shirou was 16 so he should have a face with more….maturity such as pimples or rougher skin.

His left-eye was twitching, an ill-omen he could feel ' ' His head was empty.

He ran as fast as he could to the nearest mirror, the mirror possibly taller than him, a reflected image of his showed a picture of the boy at the age of 5 or 6, but the faker was more over than 16, he should be 17 next month, but this was far more to horrid for the boy.

He almost lost his feet and fell on the ground, but before that he was frozen by a shock so strong that his body was stopped.

His mouth gaped like a fish trying to breath, he didn't move just a bit, all he could do was trying his best not to scream or jumping out of the window.

'Calm down, calm, calm, calm…calm' After repeated those words over a thousand times in his head, a cold water was splashed at the boy's mind to calm him down just a bit.

He slowly examined the reflection of himself on the Victorian-style full-body mirror. His face was still the same….probably, his red auburn haired was still intact only a tinge of gold on the tip of his hair, the facial structure wasn't change just a bit, and the most important, he's still a male.

He tightly touched all over his body to observe the change in his body other than his face, but nothing worth to notice.

Then he averted his gaze from his image looking for a cloth to change, there's a chair next to the mirror. It had a well-folded cloth on it, same as the man wore before, white shirt and black trousers.

Actually, He was confused, but he needed to be cooled before everything got worsen for him.

Shaking his head violently, a needless thoughts was brushed away.

He stepped forward to the door, the biggest door he'd ever seen as if it was a wall rather than a door. However, after he pressed on it the wooden wall 'It's lighter than I thought, though' He's easily pushing the door away without any hardships.

"….Ahhh…This's going to be messy." He scratched his red-haired slightly before walking on the way out from his room.

(o)

He walked on a carpet, a scarlet red carpet with a color of finest wine being illuminated after the golden light of sun. This was so fascinating for him. The boy had never seen anything like this. His house was big compared to a normal house, but this one was on another level, this was a palace. He may got lost if he took his guard down, so the young faker would like to find a servant of this house as soon as possible.

The marble gave him a cool, each time he touched the wall, is this a winter? During this time in Japan it shouldn't be this cold, but judging from the man's face. He could boil the information down to one conclusion. He wasn't in Japan right now.

Loosen a button on his shirt to be franked, He was so nervous right now, his body'd been reverted back to a child and now he was in a foreign palace of nowhere, a place like this would be around Europe he guessed, but how could the grail take him here? How could it rewind his time? A lot of question left unanswered. Although, the grail was an omnipotent wish-granting device, it shouldn't grant this kind of miracle 'How can this happened? I'm already de-' A head smashing pain raiding his brain 'What the heck!?' His left-knees dropped on the ground, His eyes got bloodshot on the left, his vision faded, His mind was crooked like someone inserting a red hot iron rod inside his spine.

But on a blink of an eyes, an immense pain was gone as if it was a lie. His body lighter, and his head cracking headache was gone. Not only his body had been altered, his memory also fogged and blurred. He couldn't recall his battle with King of Heroes well. He could recall some of it, but not all of it, all he had was his fight in 'Unlimited Blade Works' A fire burning inside his eyes, The sunlight was gone from his eyesight left him only a greyscale-liked vision.

He leaned himself to the wall, rubbing between his brows, a color had been slowly returned his eyes. A body of his was altered, and his brain was messed up somehow. He let out a huge breath out of his mouth, a shooting pain was gone not completely, but mostly. At least he could walk straight for now.

(o)

The duke was swinging his wooden sword in the garden, the garden of his household was beautiful, a flower bloomed all seasons, his ancestor claimed this territory flourished with a magical energy almost on par with a sanctuary in Vatican or Parthenon in Athens. However, this place was kept secret from except a royalty.

The place with a flourished magical energy was called 'heart' Each time 'heart' had been discovered the property would be transferred to the royalty almost instantly or 'Kings' If they wanted to claim it.

There's a 2 'Heart' In his own country, the first one was at the middle of London, the second one was at his placed, a privilege granted to his house a couple century ago, there's a lot of marriage proposal for Alice, so that they could claim this territory and invest a torrent of mana from the ground.

While the chilly wind of winter had pass his body, he noticed that someone was watiching him from afar 'Maybe that child was coming out of his room' He couldn't see well from the garden, so he assumed that the boy was ready "Regina, Would you go and escort my son?" He asked the head-maid of this house, she was a women in her old age, but her eyes still sharp as if he had been starred by an eagle.

She slowly bowed at him "Yes, I would go and guide him here." Her cold-voice answered the golden duke.

He slowly nodded his face in return.

(o)

The boy still had his headache, but it lessen than before. It wasn't a head-cracking like a minutes ago, so he regained a balance, and started to walk.

The point had been made in his mind. Something off inside his brain with altered body, he couldn't do much but wait 'At least I would have to discover how much is this body capable off, If I'm lucky then this body would have some magic circuits, but If it doesn't possess any then I'm doomed' He messing with his bang unconsciously.

The faker may survived the most unbelievable event on earth, but he never heard of anything capable of rewinding someone's time at least his father never mentioned anything like this. Although, Saber may had 'eternal youth' gaining from pulling 'Caliburn' from the ground, but that when magecraft was stronger than nowadays.

Magecraft grew weaker when time had passed over a millennia. The fierce magic caster demonstrated in the war was served as a prime example how weak human was compared to the residence from 'Age of god' The boy would dearly love not to be associated with someone capable of casting 'magic' because it probably led to his death, fighting someone who's capable of utilizing that kind of spell in this body was a suicide thoughts.

His companion wouldn't recognize him either. His change in appearance wasn't an issue, the fake could just explained what happened. However, there's a change inside his smell somehow. His nose was what he could be proud off, an extra sensitive sense of his gave him a small notify about a change in his body, a smell of steel he'd always smelled had been changed.

All magi had their own unique smell. Tohsaka would smell like tea, a red tea probably, and Saber had a smell of grass and milk. This was his biggest concern, no one would believe such an absurd story about being washed away a content inside the soul and still remembered about their previous life.

Letting out a sigh again. The boy with golden-tip haired frown by the fact that he wasn't Emiya Shirou anymore 'Why everything like this always happened to me. Did I court a thousand of nuns in my previous life?' He cursed his own lucked, but he didn't regret or anything 'Even so, I don't regret, never' He vowed to himself that he wouldn't regret his decision, taking part in grail war wasn't a mistake for his. He had a chance to know such a wonderful person, and have the answer for his very own dream.

He gave a faint smile to his fate 'Well, It can't be help right?' His golden-tip swaying along with sunshine, shone with a brilliant reflection.

"Young master" A voice came from the back, a cold and flat tone of voice.

Turned his head back to where the voice came from, he saw a woman cladded in maid uniform standing beside the knight armor. Her face was aged a bit, but still beautiful.

The maid slowly opened he mouth while retained her unemotional face.

"Master Shirou, The duke, he requires your presence, I would like you to follow me."

"…..Okay" The boy answered the maid obediently.

"Then shall we head out to the garden, young master" The maid raised her arm, then a light dazzling on the floor.

(o)

"Dear, You don't have to be that excite, weren't you just talked to the boy? I've thought that you've overcome your unease feeling" His wife dressed in white dress, sitting on a chair watching his training while breastfed little baby.

Her face was angelic for everyman to see, he couldn't resist how cute she was, but for him to meet with his adopted child, he didn't want to show his son a reckless behavior.

"Dear, How are you going to raise the boy? I would love not to get him involve with our world, but I can't change your mind anyway, so what you really expected from the boy? He lost his parents and got kidnapped as a sacrifice for that 'wicked' are you intend to rub a salt on his wound?" Yes, what his dear wife suggested was the issue that conflicted inside his mind. However, the answer had been resolved, the boy would succeed him with that he needed to aware the existence of magic.

"Yes, my lady. The boy would learn how to fight and becomes my successor, he would be our daughter protector" He made his face solid to express his resolve to his dear wife.

Her well-crafted face seemed to surprise just a bit, then "I've no more question, please do as you see fit, I'm always believed in your judgment, Julius" She answered him with a gentle smile "I'll be his mother, please let me share your burden, my dear"

"Thank you, Amelia" His body moved slowly to hug his wife and his daughter.

"We've arrived, my lord" A cold-voiced reached his ears before he could hug his wife.

….Such a bad timing.

…..

A silence filled the garden. 'Someone pleases do something!' The boy's looking at him while his face turned red, Regina still wore her usual face.

"…..Um….Sorry for interrupting your time, I would go somewhere else, please take your time" The faker ran off as fast as he could.

"Regina Catch him!"

"Ara, ara" His wife laughed faintly.

"Yes, My lord"

(o)

"Ahem, I'm sorry for showing any indecent act, but I would like to introduce you my wife" His voice was trembling, and his face was beet-red 'Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh' The boy repeating this world while trying not to laugh at the man in front of him.

"This lady here is my wife, Aemelia Maria Goddoulin, from now on, she would be your mother"

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for my husband's reckless behavior, Shirou. You know? My husband, He was fidgeted in front of your room for an hour." She answered the boy with a playful tone of voice.

"Dear! You don't have to say such a thing" The duke almost scream at his wife for exposing his secret. His face instead of beet-red, it was scarlet right now.

"….Ah! Nice to meet you….Amelia-san" The boy stagnated for a second, because he didn't know how should he call the lady sitting in front of him.

"No, no. You need to call me mother, I'm your mother, am I not?" He bubbled he face while making a sulking face. 'To be honest, She looks like Saber, so seeing her like this make me thing of her, but what is that sulking face, I'm sure if saber saw this she would cover her face for sure.' He face was sunshine itself, It gave him a warm atmosphere each time he saw her.

The duke seemed to lost his place in this garden, so… "Ahem" Coughing again to gain his attention. "It seems that you've been familiar with your mother, I think you should introduce him our daughter, this is my child, Alice Louise Goddoulin" The duchess handed the duke his daughter, wrapped in a white cloth.

The duke slowly couched, so that he boy could see his sister's face clearly. 'I want to grow up' He cursed his height, but the thoughts had been washed away after he was charmed by the cuteness of the baby in the man's arm, a small and pure little baby. His face automatically smile, his gaze locked to the child as if he was charmed by her innocence smile.

"May I hold her?" The faker, who never knew, how did it feel to have a siblings now, he would tasted that sensation for the first time in his life. "Sure, Why not? She would be happy to be held by you, I can guarantee." He gently gave me the baby, she was so beautiful, the girl in his arms, sleeping peacefully. At that moment, Emiya Shirou pledged himself to protect the girl, his sister.

"How's she? Is she cute?...I think, she would love you as a big brother too" The duchess gave him, her gentle words while the boy was charmed by the loveliness of the girl. "Yes, I've promised to myself, I'll protect her till the day I die." His words shook the two figures, they nodded at each other while having a smile on their face. "Thank you, Shirou. I hope you will protect her as a big-brother too." The duke patted the boy's head softly.

Under the golden brilliant light, The boy was given a new identity, a new family, a new purpose in life, but that's just the starting of the greatest legend of all "Come, we would love to have a small chat with you, Shirou Emiya Goddoulin"

(o)

Author's note

I need a beta! Does anybody knows how to find a beta? I really have no Idea. Please Pm to me, If you know how to find one.

Oh! The next 2 arcs would be boring for someone by the way, because Shirou is not going to be Campione soon, I would let the next arc to give Shirou a small details of this world, again Shirou won't be Campione soon.

I love review, please review, I begged you, please review, so that I could fixed or improve my story.

(o)


End file.
